


For If Only She Knew

by President_Zebra



Series: Like a Best Friend but More [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Cisco redecorated, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: "Cuddles and movie night, my place?"
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West (mentioned), Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Like a Best Friend but More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	For If Only She Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> because she's the one that gave me the prompt but @/staroflightning on Tumblr had the original prompt. Enjoy!  
> -Prez. Zebra

Caitlin stares at the monitor, her right hand hovering over the mouse.

“Ready to call it a night?” Iris asks, coming in from the med bay where Barry had been recovering from the latest meta attack. “I still have some things to finish up, but you go on ahead,” Caitlin says mid-yawn.

“You look pretty tired, are you sure you don’t want a ride home? Barry can’t run right now anyway, so we’re taking the car.” Iris reaffirms as Caitlin shakes her head but smiles at her friend. Iris nods and goes back into the med bay to fetch her sleeping husband.

“Yo, snow patrol!” Cisco shouts, making Caitlin jump slightly in her seat. “Whatcha working on?” Cisco continues, looking over her shoulder to get a better view of the monitor. Caitlin turns her head to look at him standing over her. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and his forearms are very much visible. Caitlin gulps slightly.

“Uh, nothing, just finishing up running Barry’s scans, What about you?” She questions, averting her gaze back to her hands in her lap.

“I’m done for the night so I came up here to see if you were too. I can drive you home.” He tells her, spinning the chair around, so her body is facing his as she looks up at him.

“Hmm, what? Oh no that’s ok I have to wait for this to finish and then-”

“Caitlin, you’re stalling again. Come on, Cuddles and movie night, my place?” He questions with a smile. Caitlin feels her cheeks growing red at just the mention of cuddling. As if his arms are already wrapped around her as they fall asleep to the movie…

“Caitlin!” He repeats, slightly louder than before.

“What? You were saying a movie?” She replies, looking up at him as he makes his way around the console. He chuckles slightly. “You’re really out of it tonight. C’mon, let’s go home.” He smiles, coming back around to help her out of her chair. He holds out his palm which she appreciatively takes as he grabs her jacket from the back of her chair and holds it out for her to put her arms through.

“Ready?” He says, swinging his car keys on his finger. Caitlin watched as he takes a candy bar out of his pocket and tears off a piece and pops it in his mouth.

“Oh right, yeah let’s go.” She says. He holds out his arm, and she curls hers around his elbow as they walk toward the elevator.

“So, how was the mission?” Cisco asks her as she presses the button for the lobby. She looks down at her shoes. “Caitlin, you alright?” Cisco continues as she perks up at the mention of her name.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just had a long day, that’s all.” She stammers out and puts on a forced smile. She looks back down at her shoes as the elevator dings. They walk out and into the parking lot, where Cisco’s car is the last one there. He clicks the fob twice and the headlights beep on and off. Caitlin climbs into the passenger seat of Cisco’s Toyota corolla. Cisco gets in next to her and gingerly puts his hand on her knee.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” She looks in his direction and nods with a smile. He gives her a puzzled look as he puts the key into the ignition and twists it to turn on the car. He puts on his seatbelt and starts pulling out of the lot. Caitlin rests her head against the window and looks out at the streets of Central City. Couples on dates, teenagers hanging out in back alleys, the livelihood of the night being felt by all.

Cisco pulls into his parking space in the garage of his apartment building and checks to make sure he’s in the white lines. He looks over at Caitlin and sighs.

“C’mon snow patrol, time to go upstairs.” He says, nudging her shoulder slightly as she removes her head from the window. They get out of the car, heading toward the stairs as they make their way up to his floor. Cisco unlocks the door and lets Caitlin go in ahead of him.

“I haven’t been here in a while, did you redecorate?” Caitlin wonders as she puts her coat on the rack and starts to take off her heels.

“Um, yeah. Ever since Kamilla and I broke up I started putting more of my figurines up and I put my galaxy covers back on the bed. I bought a new couch a few weeks ago, I got tired of the yellow one.” Cisco responds, taking off his own jacket and shoes. Caitlin gives him a slightly confused look but brushes it off and makes her way to the kitchen.

She opens the freezer and takes out the two pints of ice cream she knew would be in there. She makes her way to the utensil drawer but finds spices in it instead

“Hey Cisco, where did you move the spoons too?” She asks down the hall. He comes back into view already in his boxers and pajama shirt. She looks up from the drawer and is slightly startled by his change in attire.

“Oh yeah, I reorganized the kitchen too and the spoons are now in the top drawer to the left of the sink.” He replies as he puts a stack of clothes on one of the island chairs. “All of your pajamas that are here are in the wash so I brought you some of mine.” He continues with a smile as he takes his pint and makes his way to the couch. He takes the remote and queues up netflix and starts scrolling through the options.

Caitlin looks down at the clothes and notices the shirt he picked out. “Uhh, Cisco isn’t this the Chewbacca shirt?” Caitlin asks, picking up the shirt from the stack.

“Yeah, is that a problem? I just picked the first one I saw. I can go pick a different one if-”

“No, it’s fine,” Caitlin replies gruffly, she takes the clothes to the bathroom to change. She feels slightly strange wearing his clothes, though. _Isn’t this something couples do?_ Caitlin thinks, making her way back to the couch.

Cisco pats the cushion next to him and Caitlin takes it graciously. He hands her the second pint and a spoon which she accepts thoughtfully.

“So whatcha wanna watch, snowcone?” Cisco asks, patting her leg as he takes another scoop of ice cream. Caitlin turns to face him and then looks at the tv.

“I don’t know, you pick.” She says between bites. He nods and shuffles through the catalog until he lands on a random nonsensical romcom and clicks play. He begins to let his arm snake around her shoulder and invites her to snuggle up against him. She takes that as a yes and positions herself so that her head is leaning on his bicep. The opening credits begin to play and Cisco taps along on her shoulder.

They stay that way for the rest of the movie until Cisco hears a light snore coming from beside him. He looks down and smiles at his best friend. For if only she knew that he wanted something more.

He kisses her hairline and then slowly, yet softly, eases her off him and onto a throw pillow so that he can stand up. He takes their empty containers and dirty spoons to the sink to be dealt with later. When he comes back, Caitlin is already stirring. She looks up at him confused, her hair frizzy and out of control from the pillow. He smiles and the tension in her shoulders ease.

“C’mon Cait, time for bed.” He tells her, holding out his hands to help her get up. She accepts and he leads her to his bedroom. She walks to the left side because she knows he sleeps on the right. She looks down at the galaxy covering and smiles as she untucks in and gets inside.

Cisco follows suit and takes off his glasses as he gets underneath the comforter and sheets. He looks over at his best friend and she is already out, tired from a long day of superheroing. He turns off the bedside lamp and lies down next to her. “Good night Caitlin, I love you.” He whispers, kissing her hair and slowly, yet surely, drifting off himself.

 _For if only she knew_ , he thinks.

 _For if only she knew_.

**Author's Note:**

> So snow patrol is a nod to 5x06. and Toyota corolla is a nod to comic con 2019. And the Chewbacca shirt was a little something extra I decided to add that is from the show as well.  
> -Prez. Zebra


End file.
